Help:Editing
Basic editing Go to a page and click on the "Edit This Page" link found in the article title, then type in what you want to add in the appropriate area. Make sure to save the page when finished, otherwise any and all changes will not be processed. Formatting *To use italics Italic text *To use bold Bold text *To use both Italicized Bold text *To underline a text: Text *To break a line, type . If you were to type Pants Pants, it should come out like this: Pants Pants Links *To add internal links, type this: Link title *To create an external link (a link to another site), type link title *To link to a wikipedia article, type wikipedia:Example. *To link to another wikia, type w:c:WIKIANAME:Example (It should come out like this: w:c:Pikmin:Red Pikmin). *To link to an article and hide the link, type Desired Text (this works with any double-bracket links) Creating headings *To create a side heading, type Headline text above the new section. *For a heading under a side heading, type Subheadline text above the new section. *For a smaller side heading, type Super-sub Headline Text above the new section. Creating an article If you see a Red internal link or you search for a page and you can't find it and a create a page comes up you can click on either of those to start a new page, add in what ever you think is nessesary and then save the page (remember to search for alternate spellings just in case, otherwise we may end up with a lot of duplicate articles). Redirecting a page Say we have an article on "Sword", but when searched, it says this page doesn't exist. Simply create the page "Swords" and in it put #REDIRECT Sword (change the word "sword" for the page you want this page to go to) Not using Standard Wiki Formatting To stop things using the standard wiki formatting (this is usually only done on help pages and talk pages) i.e archer instead of the usual archer, you do this: text here Hiding text so you can only see it on the "Edit" mode Say you want to tell editors about your plan for an article, but you don't want people just reading the article to see this message. What do you do? This: Images Uploading an image *Both Skins: Go to , upload the file, and rename it under "File Destination" if needed. Be sure to select the licensing; if you are not sure, mark it with or . **Rename: File:001.gif, File:1.png, File:8439u34sdf.jpg **Do not rename (as long as the titles fit the file): File:Marth.jpg, File:Roy in SSBM.png, File:Ironsword.gif *Wikia Skin: Go to 'upload Image' on the box on the right hand side of the screen (when your not editing) and click upload image, follow the instructions from there. *You can use to upload multiple file at once. Categorizing images You can categorize your image either while uploading or after uploaded. *While uploading: type the categories you want to add in the description summary. *After uploaded: navigate to the uploaded image and simply click "Add category" in the category section like categorizing a page. Adding an image to a page Let's take FE14-Mainpage.jpg as an example. Add this to the page: Now we will show you it: Writing your signature (Signatures are only used on talk pages and the community portal) *Simply put --~~~~ and your signature/timestamp will appear like so: --Semajdraehs 17:22, 4 June 2008 (UTC) *You can edit your signature in . Templates To use existing templates, type: :Read more at: See also *For using table in visual editing mode: see . *For using table in source mode (using wikitext): see . *For using footnotes or references: see . Category:Help pages Category:Fire Emblem Wikia